Hakuna Matata: The Aquamarine's Begin
by Dedek Panda
Summary: Always in semi-canon. Did you ever imagine the story of Nagato and Ino? / Ia bukanlah kunoichi yang bodoh. Walaupun ia seorang genin, ia tahu bahwa si pria tadi pagi itu menjebaknya dalam sebuah genjutsu./ RnR?


**Hakuna Matata : The Aquamarine's Begin.** **, written by me.**

 **Naruto** **, owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always in semi-canon. Did you ever imagine the story of Nagato and Ino?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Kring...kring..'

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka!~"

Begitulah suara cempreng anak perempuan berambut pirang tersebut menyambut hangat para pengunjung toko berbagai flora. Tidak banyak yang mengunjungi toko yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar itu. Sapaan mentari pada pagi hari membuat bunga-bunga yang sebagian masih enggan untuk mekar menjadi lebih indah tanpa alasan.

Namun, ini bukanlah hari besar dimana banyak orang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Entahlah apa perasaan itu, gadis pirang itu tak bisa menebaknya. Sedih, senang, jatuh cinta, ceria, benci... entahlah. Terlalu banyak jenis perasaan, menurutnya. Sekejap kemudian, satu-dua pelanggan pergi setelah membayar serumpun bunga wangi.

Derap langkah ringannya membawanya ke meja kasir dimana ada sebuah kaktus kecil sebesar genggaman tangan yang tengah berbunga indah disana. Ditumpukannya dagu pada punggung tangan kirinya tanpa semangat. Sedangkan tangan lainnya mengelus pelan duri-duri halus pada tumbuhan padang pasir itu. Mata biru cerahnya memutar dan menjelajahi sudut toko bunga tersebut. Sekilas, pandangannya tertuju pada serumpun bunga kecil didalam pot. Seakan terhipnotis pada kelopak _forget-me-not_ itu, pandangan tanpa kedip pun masuk dalam kelopak biru di pojok tokonya. Waktu pun merayap lebih lama karena hanya ada dia yang tengah memerhatikan serumpun bunga kecil itu.

Detik berikutnya, ia memijit dahinya.

—Tidak. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Hanya saja, dadanya tiba-tiba bertalu-talu seakan sebuah kejadian besar baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ceh, sialan. Hebat juga para ninja Konoha." Ucap pria berambut oranye itu. Tak ada respon dari kedua temannya, yang mereka fokuskan adalah bagaimana caranya mereka kabur dari kejaran ninja Konoha.

"Jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk hal yang tak perlu kau tanggapi, Yahiko." Ujar pria yang lain. Mata ungu itu tertuju pada segerombolan rumah penduduk. Matanya menyipit memerhatikan tempat persembunyian yang cocok.

"Yahiko, bagaimana kalau di toko bunga itu?" tanya Konan—satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu.

"Bagus juga. Ninja-ninja itu tak akan memperhatikan keberadaan toko tanaman seperti itu." ujar mereka langsung terjun pada lokasi yang ditunjukkan Konan. Tak membuang waktu, ketiga kawanan penjahat itu langsung saja masuk dalam toko bunga itu. Aquamarine yang tengah melamun tampaknya tak sadar kalau tiga buronan kelas kakap baru saja menginjak tokonya.

"Selamat—hmpppftt!"

Seorang pria berambut merah tersebut baru saja membekap mulut kecilnya. Memang, bekapan tangan besar itu tak terlalu erat. Tangan kanan pria dibelakangnya membekap mulutnya dan tangan kiri pria itu mengunci tangan si pirang dengan melingkarkan tangan kirinya dari bahu kiri si gadis sampai bahu kanannya.

Kalau dilihat, si pria seperti memeluk sang Yamanaka.

 _Stop, stop. Ini bukanlah roman picisan yang membuat pembaca megharapkan beberapa adegan romantis pada tokoh utamanya._

Tentu saja, sang Yamanaka terdiam seribu bahasa. Kaki, tangan serta tubuhnya kaku seakan ia tengan masuk dalam genjutsu. Lalu, si gadis cilik berumur genap dua belas tahun yang sudah mampu menguasai jurus keturunan klannya itu mencoba mengenakan _shintesin_ pada pria dibelakangnya. Ia pun membentuk segel dengan tangannya secara diam-diam.

' _ **Siapa kau? Kenapa bertingkah seperti penjahat?'**_ tanya gadis Yamanaka itu didalam _genjutsu_ -nya.

' _ **Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku.'**_ jawab pria dibelakangnya, tentu mereka berdua dalam _shintesin_ si gadis.

' _ **Paling tidak, aku perlu tahu siapa namamu.'**_ Ucap si gadis memaksa.

Hening. Sepertinya si pria tengah memikirkan apakah ia akan menjawab jujur pertanyaan si gadis.

' _ **Nagato. Uzumaki Nagato.'**_ Jawab pria itu pada akhirnya.

' _ **Mereka teman-temanmu?'**_ tanya si pirang lagi.

' _ **Pentingkah itu untukmu?'**_ tanya Nagato balik.

' _ **Jika kau mengira bahwa aku akan melaporkanmu pada petugas keamanan, kau salah besar, tuan.'**_ Ucap si gadis meyakinkan.

' _ **Siapa namamu?'**_

' _ **Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.'**_ Jawan si gadis keras kepala.

Hening lagi.

' _ **Baiklah, Yamanaka. Kau cukup merepotkan. Kurasa situasi di sini sudah aman. Sampai jumpa lagi.**_ _'_ Ucap Nagato keluar dari _shintesin_ si Yamanaka dan malah menjebak si Aquamarine dalam genjutsunya. Walau memang ia buronan, tapi ia mempunyai hati lembut pada seorang anak kecil seperti Yamanaka. Gadis yang pingsan karena pengaruh _genjutsu_ nya itu segera ia gendong ke kursi di kasir toko itu. Setelah memastikan si gadis dalam posisi nyaman dalam duduknya, ia pun pergi menghampiri teman-temannya di amabang pintu.

.

.

.

"..."

"Ino-chan, kau tak apa?" tanya sang ayah. Ayahanda yang baru saja pulang dari misi itu tampak khawatir sang anak tertidur di kasir toko. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mencoba menormalkan pengelihatannya yang masih buram. Sang ayah pun menggendong putri semata wayangnya di punggung yang kokoh itu menuju kamar sang Aquamarine. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja pada sang ayahanda, ia pun menutup matanya selaras pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

Ia bukanlah kunoichi yang bodoh. Walaupun ia seorang _genin_ , ia tahu bahwa si pria tadi pagi itu menjebaknya dalam sebuah _genjutsu_. Ia tahu bahwa _genjutsu_ itu membuatnya hilang ingatan tentang si pengguna. Namun, ia juga pengguna _genjutsu_ , walau tak sehebat Nagato, ia masih bisa menangkal _genjustu_ dari Nagato.

Setidaknya, ia sudah membaca hati Nagato diam-diam bahwa Nagato adalah orang yang tulus dan baik.

.

.

.

—The End.

.

.

.

 **Finished in January, 13.**

 **I will wait you're review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Lvvnt.**


End file.
